BoBoiBot
'''BoBoiBot' is a character in BoBoiBoy. He is Adu Du's robot and he will use to destroy BoBoiBoy. Appearances 'Season 3, Episode 17' At the headquarters of Adu Du, Adu Du start the last test of BoBoiBot. Then Probe the shooting BoBoiBot. During the shoot, BoBoiBot dodge and attack Probe with Lightning Kris. And Probe got electric shock and fell. Soon later, BoBoiBot come to the Adu Du's "Who's The Arsonist?" show and Adu Du tells everyone that BoBoiBoy is tired so BoBoiBot will replace him. BoBoiBoy and friends got angry and battle BoBoiBot but BoBoiBot so powerful than BoBoiBoy, make them lost. Later, Adu Du command BoBoiBot to make BoBoiBoy stress and transform into BoBoiBoy Fire. After BoBoiBoy turn into BoBoiBoy Fire, BoBoiBoy throw fire bracelets to BoBoiBot, makes BoBoiBot turn into BoBoiBot Fire 2.0. BoBoiBot attack BoBoiBoy then BoBoiBoy Fire lost. BoBoiBot makes a giant fire ball, but he didn't attack BoBoiBoy, instead he turn back normal. Adu Du tells everyone that BoBoiBot can control fire power, and BoBoiBoy can't. Then everyone left BoBoiBoy and makes BoBoiBot their new hero. 'Season 3, Episode 18' In Pango Robot chasing scene, BoBoiBot came after Adu Du stop the Pango Robot. BoBoiBot shoot the robot with Fire Ball 2.0, made the Pango Robot destroyed and after Rob, Robert, and Roberto fell, BoBoiBot throw them to police car. After that, BoBoiBoy come and Adu Du and BoBoiBot mocked him for come late and BoBoiBot and Adu Du leave. At the box headquarter, BoBoiBot helped cleaning the room where BoBoiBot was tested. And later, BoBoiBot helped Papa Zola repair and cleaning his storage room. He and Adu Du mocked BoBoiBoy again. But Papa Zola suggested to make P.P.P.P.R to show who is more popular. Next day, BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBot help everyone to get points, but BoBoiBot got thousand of points while BoBoiBoy only get hundreds. After 1 week, Papa Zola announced the winner of PPPPR is BoBoiBot. At the end of the film, BoBoiBot helped Gopal repair his house because Mama Zila destroyed it, but BoBoiBot say will punish people who did not pay. 2 weeks later, BoBoiBot and Adu Du benefit theirself from the resident. BoBoiBoy come and transform into BoBoiBoy Water. Trivia *Monsta released a sneek peek video of BoBoiBot's Powers on February 23, 2015 (See the video). *BoBoiBot's powers are same as BoBoiBoy's powers. But, BoBoiBot's power is stronger than BoBoiBoy and the name of strength coupled with the word "2.0" which means that the newer version and get more strength than the older version (BoBoiBoy's Powers). *This is the only character that has 2 casts, Anas Abdul Aziz, and Nur Fathiah Diaz. *It is revealed that Adu Du used BoBoiBot to make BoBoiBoy stressed and make him transform to BoBoiBoy Fire, makes everyone know that BoBoiBoy is the arsonist and left him. Also to prove everyone that BoBoiBot can be better hero than BoBoiBoy. **But, soon later it's revealed that Adu Du used BoBoBot to get money from residents of Rintis Island and for his main mission to destroy BoBoiBoy. *BoBoiBot's weakness is water as revealed by Adu Du in Season 3, Episode 18. Gallery BoBoiBotS3E16.png BoBoiBotQuakeS3E17.png|BoBoiBot Quake. BoBoiBotCyclonePromo.png|BoBoiBot Cyclone. BoBoiBotThunderstormPromo.png|BoBoiBot Thunderstorm. BoBoiBotThundrstormBattleBoBoiBoyQuake.png|BoBoiBot Thunderstorm battle with BoBoiBoy Quake. 11042973 10153209120012280 8096673752288458478 n.png|BoBoiBot using Lightning Kris to attack BoBoiBoy and his friend. AduDuAndBoBoiBotS3E17.png|BoBoiBot with Adu Du BoBoiBotThunderstormS3E17.png|BoBoiBot Thunderstorm 2.0 BoBoiBotCycloneS3E17.png|BoBoiBot Cyclone 2.0 BoBoiBotEarthquakeS3E17.png|BoBoiBot Earthquake 2.0 BoBoiBotFire2.0_S3E17.png|BoBoiBot Fire 2.0 BoBoiBotAwesomeS3E17.png|"Awesome!" BoBoiBotQuakeAndBoBoiBoyQuakeS3E17.png|BoBoiBot Earthquake vs BoBoiBoy Earthquake BoBoiBotFireAttack1_S3E17.png BoBoiBotApiAttack2_S3E17.png BoBoiBotGiantFireBallS3E17.png|BoBoiBot summon the Giant Fire Ball boboibot 2.0.jpg Video The First Appearance of BoBoiBot BoBoiBot Preview Original Soundtrack See Also ms: id: Category:BoBoiBot Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Males Category:Super Villains Category:Robots Category:Antagonists